


Secret Relationship

by Basykail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur is embarrassed, Bottom Arthur, Lack of love, M/M, Professor Gilgamesh, Secret Relationship, Student Arthur, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gil, Unconventional Relationship, difficult wake up, discreet love, dominant Gilgamesh, forbidden relationship, gilgamesh is stubborn, love in the reserve, needy kiss, reasonable arthur, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basykail/pseuds/Basykail
Summary: Relations between Students and Teachers are prohibited. But you can't say no to love.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Homage to Jean... I miss You :)
> 
> Episode series in which Arthur and Gilgamesh live more or less romantic moments, in various situations.
> 
> Translated from French, clumsy. Sorry about this. ^^ '
> 
> This story contains short text and quickly written chapters. It's easier for me to translate. (even if there are errors.)  
> I prefer to let someone else translate the more complex texts.

He heard his name many times. But he stayed lying down on his pillow, ignorant of the distant voice.

His shoulder was moved.

He moans slowly and he complains a little.

"Arthur, wake up ! You will be late if you continue to sleep !" Exclaimed the voice near his ear.

The young man didn't want to open his eyes. The light is aggressive and he doesn't support it when he is waking.

"hmmm... let me sleep... just five minute..." His voice was tired and to find comfort, he tightened his pillow in his arms.

An annoyed sound was heard. Someone sits next to him and lips come to kiss his cheek. « Wake up... » the voice whispered in a zouave way.

Arthur smiles gently at this gesture, and finally, he turns his head to Gilgamesh, caressing his skin.

"You are in such a hurry..." He said weakly, the smell of his partner near him and the caresses of his breath on his face.

"You, you are so lazy."

Arthur hardly opens his eyes, meeting the red gaze above him.

"You know ... I always have trouble waking up in the morning …" He replied, make no effort to wake up from sleep.

"You are no longer a child. You will be late for your first hour of class."

When he looked at her words ineffectively on him, Gilgamesh decided to kiss him to stimulate him. The blond finally returns his kiss, raising his arms to hug the man against him. He then observed Gilgamesh who was looking at him with a naturally stern eye, his face more mature of him.

"Alright, alright ... I get up."

Gilgamesh smiles at him and gives him a last kiss after nodding. He straightened up and left the room to go into the kitchen.

Arthur leans on his arms to sit up with difficulty, asleep. His hair was disheveled, his nightgown undone. If he let go ... He could fall back asleep like that …

In a comatose state, he forced himself to keep his eyes open and rubbed his face to help wake up. His eyes turn to see Gilgamesh back with a glass of juice.

Arthur slowly takes the glass and drinks the cold liquid a little. When Gilgamesh sat down next to him, he let his head rest against his shoulder, his body still limp.

"How did you manage to take my classes when it started at 8 a.m. if you can't wake up on your own?" Asked the older one, skeptical about Arthur's abilities.

Arthur wore an amused smile, snuggling to his chest as an arm hugged him closer to him.

"I was putting my ringtone on very early… just to see you." He whispered.

"It's hard to believe you when I see yourself like that. Usually you look like a model student and I never need to correct you to follow my lesson."

The Emerald blonde rubs his face against the Crimson's neck, registering her scent for the day.

"You'll really end up being late …" The older one said wearily, keeping Arthur in his warm arms.

"Leave me like this a little more... I feel good …"

When the Crimson caressed his hair, he felt like he might sink into sleep again. He lovingly kisses her forehead.

"Lazy Student."

"Teacher is too strict …"

"Yet you like it when I'm tough." A smirk on his lips.

"That's right, it's part of your charm..." Whispered the Emerald to him.

"In that case ... Since you don't want to get up, I'm going to have to give you some punishment ... " He announced, as if he had to.

Arthur felt an electric current in his body. He suddenly pushed Gilgamesh away from him.

"No ... it's okay, I don't have time ...!" He said in a panicked and hoarse voice, trying hard to get out of bed.

But Gilgamesh has already grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the bed before physically dominating him.

"You forced me to wake up you. You have to pay for it … Show yourself satisfactory, will you?" The Crimson began to undo his pants.

"It's you who is going to make me late!" The blond exclaimed, looking at his partner removing his boxers. Blushed when he felt her wandering hands.

"You had to think about it before." The Crimson replied with his sadistic smile. He leaned over to kiss him forcefully, while Arthur moaned and tried in vain to struggle.

-

Arthur felt his aching ass as he got out of the car and his throat was sore.

"You really are a devil." He looks at the Crimson with angry eyes, quickly thanking him for dropping him off at the university.

"A child needs to be reprimanded." The older one replied, annoyed, as if he had to do it.

"Didn't you say that I was no longer a child?"

"First, wake up alone and I could consider my point of view." In his great goodness.

Arthur rolls his eyes, but finally leans in to exchange a simple kiss with the professor who smiles at him.

Then walked away with difficulty, holding his bag firmly in his hand and concentrating on his steps.

"And walk normally, otherwise the others will guess what you did this morning." Gilgamesh shouted at him before restarting the car.

Arthur got annoyed and he felt embarrassed.

They were generally low-key about their relationship, but Gilgamesh did hinted at their sexual exchanges on several occasions, which embarrassed the young emerald.

"I would make him regret that later …" But he blushes thinking about this morning ... Gilgamesh can be a brute sometimes.


	2. Reserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck somewhere can be so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot @hovercraft for fixing the beta, i'm so happy. They are juste awesome ! Twitter @gilthurst
> 
> The chapter was better written, hope you enjoy it ~ ♥  
> Twitter + tumblr + instagram @basykail

Impatient.

It was a perfect word to describe the unconventional scene in the reserve, behind the amphitheater in building A.

Arthur barely held on to Gilgamesh while he was pushed against the table. He was gagged by a languid kiss, as his partner tasted him without restraint, seeking to fill the void he had felt for the past several days.The student hardly followed his fiery gestures, he barely managed to hold the crimson by the shoulders, trying to calm his growing ardors. His body shivered and warmed up when he felt his hands under his clothes, directly touching the most sensitive points of its anatomy, knowing by heart every corner of his soft skin. This made it difficult for any possibility of negotiating and convincing him to calm down and slow down. Arthur simply became an object of desire that the older one couldn't resist once he started tasting it.

Gilgamesh imprisoned him against the table, he firmly held the back of his head and kept him from walking away, even to take in air. The young man tried in vain to take control, even a bit, grabbing his clothes, exerting a force contrary to that imposed by his elder. But he was only stimulating the professor’s dominant instinct, annoyed by his futile resistance.

Gilgamesh’s exploring hands left his body to quickly reach the coveted buttocks and slipped them under his thighs in order to lift him and force them apart. Arthur let out an exclamation of surprise, he felt his body suddenly sit on the table, his legs wide open to accommodate Gilgamesh’s hips who immediately pressed his excitement against him. His lips momentarily free by the maneuver let out a seductive moan as he felt his own erection teased by the pressure, but then was immediately smothered by the impatient kiss of his lover who also moaned with satisfaction on hearing his voice.

“What was that?” suddenly asked a surprised voice from the other side of the door, starling the two souls locked in the reserve.

Arthur and Gilgamesh froze in dread, opened their eyes and they looked at each other realizing they had been heard. Realizing that they were about to be discovered, they stopped kissing, attentive to listen to sounds coming from outside. A fear began to invade them, their hearts started beating faster and harder, making their breathing irregular and their torsos painful.

Arthur was the first to look in the direction of the door, letting his mind fill with questioning and doubt, fearing for the safety of their little secret.

Was the door securely locked? Was the amphitheater free this afternoon? What time was it? Had they thought of everything?

Thinking back at each step, he realized he hadn’t checked if the amphitheater next to the reserve was free… he didn’t have time to look at the timetable… Gilgamesh had immediately pounced on him as they passed each other in the hallway on their little date, prepared through discreet messages, stimulated by an uncontrollable desire to see him. He immediately dragged Arthur to the reserve under his muffled protests from the boy, ignoring his unnecessary warnings, wanting to just kiss his lips and quickly make him needy to his touch.

As a result, they could be discovered.

Arthur couldn't help but blame him, but was he really fit to judge him? He himself had grown impatient the moment he found himself in his arms, clinging desperately to his lover as he savored this contact he had not had for several days… days that had seemed like weeks.  
He and Gilgamesh couldn’t see each other much at the moment. They were busy with work, school and their daily obligations. Their love life hardly existed. They barely said hello or good night to each other, rare was the simple kiss before leaving for work, there were few times when they could hold hands when they were side by side.

The lack of intimacy had ended up becoming inevitable, even unbearable. They were impatient.

"What are you talking about ?" Asked a second familiar voice that Arthur recognized immediately.

"I thought I heard some noise in the reserve."

Now attentive to what was going on outside, he easily recognized the voices of Emiya and Cu Chulainn, his two end-of-year project partners. At first Arthur wondered why they were here, but when other sounds made themselves heard, footsteps and voices, he then guessed that something was planned.

Arthur's breathing became difficult, his head hurts more and more. His anguish invaded him, his hands became sweaty and he tensed with every passing second.

Gilgamesh rested his forehead against his, catching the attention of the younger one who turned his alarmed gaze on him.

In an instant, Arthur let himself be overwhelmed by his crimson eyes, he observed the professor for a long time who carried away his negative thoughts with the contact, gently rubbing his nose against his to get his undivided attention, reminding him of this intimate moment they were finally sharing. A moment that Gilgamesh seemed to want to cherish despite everything.

The noises in the hallway intensified, gradually becoming deafening and unpleasant, as several people entered the amphitheater.

"You may have been dreaming…" Emiya replied, after a moment where he seemed to be listening, his monotonous tone of voice clearly indicated his weariness at the other's stupidity.

Cu Chulainn made a sound of protest, but did not add anything to the behavior, finding silence among the chatter and he in turn seemed to withdraw in the amphitheater.

Arthur and Gilgamesh remained silent, waiting and listening to see if they were still threatened in any way. After a while, they finally realize that there is no longer any danger and they could finally catch their breath little by little. The tension in the shoulders eased. The younger let his face slide down Gilgamesh's neck while hugging him by the shoulders and he felt his partner hug his back as he gently stroked to comfort him.

It was really stupid and risky. Both had just escaped the worst-case scenario. If someone ever caught them in such a compromising situation, they could be denounced. Gilgamesh could lose his teaching post at the university and this would affect his reputation in his profession as a Legal Consultant. Arthur, meanwhile, could get fired and be unable to continue his education to become a lawyer. His file would thus be tainted and he would no longer be able to join another establishment …

At the start of their relationship, they had talked at length about it, over and over again, looking for reasons not to see each other again. “The risks are too great” said one. “It’s not worth it,” the other said. They had discussed it after the first night, succumbing to a mutual flirtation. They discussed it after the second, wanting to taste each other again. After the third when they have drank too much … Even after the fifth when they couldn't stand being in the same room without touching … Also after the tenth where it started to get serious between the two of them.  
But they quickly realized that it wasn't just an affair or sex, they were feeling for each other … No matter how many times they chatted, they started to discover and love each other. They became dependent on each other and now they were now living together and they had plans for the future.

They had been reckless in showing themselves so impatient. The noises in the hallways moved into the amphitheater, but it was risky to go out while there were people around. It is with great dismay that they noted their temporary imprisonment in the four walls of the reserve, surrounded by many unused items and covered in dust. Later, Professor Da Vinci's voice was heard, bringing calm among the students. Arthur opened his eyes halfway, listening to the voice echoing through the amphitheater. He had the vague impression of forgetting a detail …

Something warm and wet gently stroked his ear.

Arthur jumped and pulled back to see his partner. He watched in disbelief, seeing Gilgamesh simply smile and lick his lips with relish, as he approached him dangerously with the clear intention of picking up where they left off.

"What are you doing ?" Arthur whispered, putting his hand over Gilgamesh's mouth in an effort to keep him at bay.

The older blond eyed him with enigmatic, but particularly seductive eyes, displaying his ever-present lust and envy. Another smile crept up against Arthur's palm, making him blush.

Softly, he grabbed Arthur's wrist to push it aside.

“Try not to make a noise…” he whispered back, tightening his grip on his back to bring him closer to him and capturing his surprised lips again to keep him from protesting for a second.

He exchanged a deep and intoxicating kiss with Arthur, wedging the arm he was holding behind the younger's back, preventing him from struggling and taking advantage of his grip to begin to undress him.

The emerald-eyed one tried to break free with her free arm, responding with difficulty to his lover's kiss. He tried as best he could to protest against Gilgamesh's behavior which was far too reckless.

However, as usual, Gilgamesh managed to convey his excitement to him… was it because of the risk? Fear of being discovered? The adrenaline ? The blatant disrespect of the rules?

Arthur ignored him, he wanted to deny it, he wanted to push him away… But he was getting more and more drawn and excited by the situation.

But he was still sane, and he didn't easily let the Professor do it despite the hold he had on him.

However, Gilgamesh obviously wanted total submission.

Losing patience with his stubbornness, he pulled back, breaking the soft kiss, and pulled Arthur's arm so that he was holding it behind his back to pull him off the table and turn him against it. He slammed him gently against the cabinet while laying his body against him. He gently kisses the back of his neck as Arthur tries to straighten up, barely managing to remain silent and shudder as he feels Gilgamesh's erection against him. He could already feel his hands on his hips and slide them against his lower abdomen to undo his clothes.

Arthur turned his head to Gilgamesh to convince him one last time. But then again, he was overwhelmed by the red nothingness of his gaze and revealed in his lips and his caresses.

-

The calm around had long since returned, yet they remained there, lying on the floor, covered with a simple sheet they had found in the room. Snuggled together, they took in each other's warmth while stroking each other with their cold, rough hands.

Tired, Arthur had taken refuge in the professor's neck, tightly hugging his body to his, while Gilgamesh dozed gently against his blonde hair, subtly stroking his back with his fingertips, enjoying the scent of his blonde hair.

These moments had become far too rare. They were frustrated that they couldn't display their relationship in public, and that they couldn't see each other as often as they wanted.

Arthur kissed the professor's skin who answered him by kissing his forehead back. He then opened his eyes and lifted his head to observe her relaxed face. He drew up his red eyes to look back at Arthur, his sleepy look making him almost angelic.

They smiled at each other, Gilgamesh let his hand drift over his face to cupped his cheek and gently stroked his skin while admiring his green eyes whose color had always fascinated him.

"It was stupid…" the young blond whispered while resting his forehead against the older one.

Gilgamesh nodded, blinking slowly, well aware that they had barely made it.

"There is no need to worry now." he reassured him in return.

"We could have been caught…" Arthur reproached softly as he pursed his lips gently, his lips caressed afterwards by the thumb of the professor who simply smiled at him.

"That was not the case." He answered naturally.

But Arthur wasn't comfortable with the idea and felt ashamed. He felt a little silly to think about this now, when they were both in they were both naked and the damage had been done for a while, but he couldn't help it. He was ashamed of himself.

"We were just lucky…" he asserted, looking away, although the caresses given by Gilgamesh's palm were pleasant and Gilgamesh was simply smiling at his inexperience and his weak ability to relativize. His concerns didn't seem to be the professor's.

"I don't see how, we were just skilled enough to avoid any further missteps and we were able to enjoy our long awaited reunion." The crimson-eyed man sat up on his elbow, rested his face against his hand, grinning in satisfaction, clearly he was thinking about what they did earlier.

Arthur looked at him in a semblance of astonishment, his cheeks turning pink as he guessed what was on his mind.

"That… you're just a pervert." He reprimanded, mumbling, displaying a small pout around his mouth.

Gilgamesh stroked his hair before sliding his hand behind his back and pulling him closer to him while leaning over him.

"And you are an exhibitionist." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple gently. He saw Arthur's ear take on a bright red tint at these words and congratulated himself for successfully embarrassing his student, it was cute. "… You asked for more, over and over again, until it was hard for you to breathe, you held your cries so hard…" He felt Arthur's body tighten and move against him. Fingers slowly came to rest on his lips so that he was silent.

Gilgamesh felt triumphant, but didn't tease him any more, only too happy to be spending this moment with him despite the circumstances. Arthur didn't answer, admitting his defeat by his silence and let Gilgamesh come over and kiss him after turning her face to him.

"It was very exciting, you have to admit." He said against his lips and Arthur nodded in confirmation, still blushing, gently rubbing his face against his lover after they closed their eyes to appreciate the tender touch.

It was so exciting that they did it several times and they hardly stopped, wanting to make the most of their unconventional head-to-head in these unusual circumstances.

After a long moment, Gilgamesh let out a tired sigh and let his body fall onto its back.

"I didn't know Da Vinci had class this afternoon, otherwise I would have asked her which building she was supposed to go to." The older one said thoughtfully, drawing the attention of the younger one who was considering getting dressed.

"Da Vinci?" He asked, a little surprised. It is true that she had held a class during their carnal exchange. There was also Emiya and Cu Chulainn. Arthur wondered why they were there and why at this hour? It seemed to him that they only had lessons in the morning and that their afternoon was free.

But he remembered that they got a last minute email from the professor this morning asking to be present for an urgent meeting with his students about a change of program and the composition of the different project groups. So his group was naturally summoned to hear the latest information.

…

Arthur stopped breathing and suddenly straightened up to sit down with a horrified expression. He realized that he had just missed an important meeting and that there was no reason for him to have been away since he had been on campus since this morning.

He had thought about Gilgamesh and their scheduled date so much that it had slipped out of his mind.

"That's not true…"

He buried his face in his hands, aware that he could hardly find an excuse. He felt Gilgamesh's hand rest on his back.

"Should you have participated?"

Arthur confirmed this with a nod, rubbing his face harshly to punish himself.

"I'm stuck…" he hissed desperately at his stupidity and carelessness. All of this could have been avoided if only he had remembered the meeting. He and Gilgamesh wouldn't have seen each other until later… they just should have rescheduled their date… again… and they still had to say a simple hello and good night…

Arthur pulled at his hair. He valued his studies a lot, but now that Gilgamesh was in his life, he didn't want to leave him out…

"What a lack of rigor." Suddenly lamented the professor. "Then you make a horrible student, Arthur Pendragon. Just because you're having a good time doesn't mean you should neglect your studies." Gilgamesh took a deceptively disgruntled voice in an attempt to pull Arthur out of his chaotic thoughts.

The youngest straightened up and glared at him, reproaching him for his words, even though he could easily guess that his lover was teasing him on purpose. Gilgamesh just smiled at him as he stroked his back tenderly, delighted to see his little attempt working.

It was true that it was a small problem and Arthur was going to be in trouble if he didn't fix it quickly, but the student had a good reputation here and there was little chance that he would really be blamed for his absence. He will just have to ask for the information he missed from Professor Da Vinci and his project comrades. Gilgamesh didn't worry about him.

The boy sighed wearily as he looked at him, but he was annoyed that the crimson-eyed teased him so easily when he was preoccupied. He leans back, while turning his body towards the older one and leaning over him, lifting one of his legs over his body.

Thus, he sits astride the Professor who was still smiling and raising an eyebrow at the behavior of his student. He looked and admired Arthur's naked body on him, his hand was already drifting over his hip and down his thigh and the boy smirked at him, plotting his little revenge. Just entertaining the older one.

"In that case, let the horrible student show you how he manages to have a good time instead of fulfilling his obligations, Mr. Elish. You seem to be forgetting your part in this story ...."

But he too underestimated the professor's endurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have ideas for two or three chapters for this story ~ ♥


End file.
